Special Events/Immortal Shops
PAST EVENTS Holiday Costume Show 143 Carsanquay: Halloween Costume Event Mon Oct 30 22:38:38 2006 To: all Sometime tomorrow, this Halloween, we will be hosting an event! Please come to Truce dressed up as a character of your choosing. You can either wear equipment to make you look like someone else or write a description to serve the same purpose. We will go trick-or-treating in the Cleft and the people with the best costumes will certainly get the best candy! - MTS Trick or Treat Special Participants were given a trick or treat baggie, and had to take the candy from various areas of the Cleft. The more candy you collected at the end, the better the prize you could choose. Each candy was worth 1 point, with a list of prizes with different point prices. Notable prize purchases include: Madoushi purchased a reference to himself in one of the Cleft's areas. 1st Annual Holiday Combat Tournament Took place in December 2004 List of participants is lost to time, but the winner of the tournament was Pumki Pumki won the special skill: Brainbuster, which sets the target's HP to 1. 2nd Annual Holiday Combat Tournament Took place in December 2005 3rd Annual Holiday Combat Tournament Took place in December 2006. Other Somebody (Sioux?) won a special item: Freigur's Smile Adds immunity to draining and poison. Adds Detect Evil and Protection from Evil (reduced damage from evil mobs). Freigur's Smile may have been given to Pumki as well, because of his role in it's creation. 2007 Summoner Art Event Draw a Cleft inspired picture of a summoner using their summoning abilities to help defeat a foe. Participants Bahamut Benamas Kusiga Krystina Madoushi Milo Raitzeno The results can be found here. Valentines Day Special Participants answered questions about things in the Cleft, followed by a scavenger hunt. Answering a question or finding a heart piece netted you 1 Piece of Heart. Participants ???? Prizes Piece of Heart -Obtaining 4 Pieces of Heart gave you 50 extra maximum HP. December Present Events After Thanksgiving, the holiday Kokiri wanders the starting towns, selling wrapping paper. You can use this wrapping paper to zap items and put them in presents to give to others. Though, keep in mind that level limits still apply (no one wants to open their present to find it empty). You can receive 1 free present from the kokiri, which contains a variety of items, many obtainable only during this event. All presents are openable from December 25th to Jan 1st. Immortal Shops *Tea House of Ageatii the shop keeper, the Basilisk Ronin offers the following items in exchange for a really good cup of tea and lots of gold too! Steel Fist Sake (1) Cost: 300g Level: 50 Weight: 0lbs It is a potion with the level 50 spells of Attack Up, Encore and Encore Steel Soul Sake Cost: 300g Level: 50 Weight: 0lbs It is a potion with the level 50 spells of Protect, Encore and Encore Rare Ores Grab Bag (%) Cost: 500g Level: 0 Charges: 3 Cooldown: 0 minutes Weight: 0lbs It is an event that randomly creates rare crafting materials. Masterball (%) Cost: 750g Level: 65 Charges: -1 Cooldown: 2 minutes Weight: 1lbs It is an event that will charm and enslave the target, unless it is immune to charm or you already have a pet. It will then vanish. Piece of Heart (x)(!) Cost: 1500g Level: 0 Weight: 0lbs If you get four of these it will give you an additional 50 max HP. Organ of the Evening Calm (m) Cost: 2000g Level: 40 Cooldown: 10 minutes Weight: 2lbs It is a rod that can be worn as a shield and it casts a level 150 spell of Calm. It also affects HP by +150 and affects armor class by -40. This is an instrument that can affect Harvest Sprites, too. Warp Whistle Cost: 4000g Level: 0 Charges: 100 Cooldown: 0 minutes Weight: 1lbs It is an event that will call forth a spiraling vortex that carries you to a warp zone. The warp zone has pipes leading down to many locations around the world. Dainty Cup of Ageatea (!)(x)(*) Cost: 6000g Level: 0 Weight: 0lbs It is a handy and weightless fountain of tea. Stone Mask (!) Cost: 10,000g Level: 60 Weight: 2lbs Wearing this mask makes you permanently invisible(unless you enter a fight like the spell) but also makes you vulnerable to weapons, magic and degrades your dexterity by 4. With great power comes...Great weakness? *The Wigglytuff Store (Carsanquay) Wigglytuff, the mysterious entity, will sell you these items for a frightening amount of gold and a tuna token. the wand of banishment (*) Cost: 1,500g Level: 0 Weight: 3lbs This wand will send the target to a twisted void of shadow and horror. It will disappear when exhausted. It has 40 (max 40) charges of level 100 'Xzone'. Lobster Power Cost: 3,000g Level: 0 Weight: 1lb This staff, worn on the wrist, will enhance your power. It protects the wearer with a mystical barrier of thorns, enable the wearer to swim, make them slightly tougher, and possibly improve their love life. Or not. This staff improves Constitution by 2, Damroll by 5, AC by -10, adds Swim, and grants the Thorn Shield effect. It has 20 charges of level 50 'Attack Up'. a lazy shell Cost: 3,000g Level: 0 Weight: 35lbs This huge shell is worn on the torso. It makes the user a little tougher, but makes it harder to move freely. You could easily carry junk in this. This container improves Constitution by 1, worsens Dexterity by 2, and improves AC by -15. It's also a container, which can hold up to 10000 items weighing up to 10000 pounds, in total. The weight of all those items is reduced to 10% of their normal value. a minivan Cost: 6,000g Level: 60 (70 to purchase) Weight: 25lbs This is a van. You can ride in it! Sweet! Insanely strong people can also hulk out and use this as a weapon. Ouch. I don't even want to think about what that would do to your premiums. A minivan is a level 60 vehicle with seating for 8. It ignores move, and, when wielded as a weapon, affects dexterity by -4, damage roll by 70, armor class by -9,and hit roll by 100. WHAM! the pratfallotron Cost: 2,250g Level: 0 Weight: 2 lbs This item can be held. What it does is a mystery. *The Bountiful Garden Cafe & Gift Shop (Lilly) The lovely waitstaff of this cafe have plenty to offer, both food and trinkets alike, as long as you have a Bag of Grass Seed (and plenty of gold) to exchange in return! (CAFE) A Bountiful Garden designer tote bag Cost: 2000g, Level: 8, Weight: 2lbs Elegant and sturdy, this thing holds a lot! Weight Cap: 300lbs, Item Cap: 120, Weight Reduction: 60% Can be held or worn over the shoulder! AC -5, Moves +50, Wis & Int +1 A Bountiful Garden designer canteen Cost: 1000g, Level: 1, Weight: 1lbs One of our best-selling souvenirs! Holds 250 units of liquid, starting with pre-filled root beer. Can be held, HP & Mana +20 A Caramel Mocha Latte Cost: 500g, Level: 50, Weight: 0lbs Great for those who need a quick pick-me-up (and we do mean "quick")! This is a single-use potion with Lv110 spells of "Haste", "Regen" & "Extension" An Angelic Energy Drink Cost: 650g, Level: 50, Weight: 0lbs Downing one of these is guaranteed to bring about a heavenly experience! This is a single-use potion with Lv80 spells of "Attack Up", "Valor", & "Seraph Form" A Slice of Bountiful Garden Cafe's Cherry Cheesecake Cost: 50g, Level 5, Weight: 0lbs The signature treat of the Bountiful Garden Cafe! Few leave without having tried some at least once! This is food that provides 15 hours of satiation and 7 hours of fullness. Also heals the consumer by ~450 HP! A Whole Bountiful Garden Cafe's Cherry Cheesecake Cost: 200g, Level: 5, Weight 1lbs Why stop at just one slice when you can have the whole thing? This is a useable item that creates a slice of cheesecake when activated. Provides 6 slices total, and is no-recharge. (GIFT SHOP) (Please note, Gift Shop Cafe purchases are limited to a "2 per visit" scenario) A Bountiful Garden 'Vol Wolf' Essence Bulb (!)(%)(m)(1) Cost: 4750g, Level: 50, Weight: 0lbs A faithful companion for the more-traveled adventurer. Shockingly loyal! This is a useable item that will summon a Lv50 'Vol Wolf' as a pet. It has 1 charge, but does not disappear when exhausted. A Bountiful Garden 'Rappy' Essence Bulb (!)(%)(m)(1) Cost: 2550g, Level: 30, Weight: 0lbs A cute companion for the seasoned, but not super-experienced, traveler. Cuddly in its own way! This is a useable item that will summon a Lv30 'Rappy' as a pet. It has 1 charge, but does not disappear when exhausted. An Adventurously-Cut, Pale Rose Tube Top (!)(%)(1) Cost: 3000g, Level: 15, Weight: 1lbs Sleek and provocative, worn only by the most outgoing of ladies. Designed by our resident succubus, Natalie! This is a wand-type item that can be worn on the torso and is flagged AntiMale. Dex +2, AC +25, Hitroll +5, Damroll +10, Mana +100 Contains 20 charges of Lv60 'Confuse' (Bountiful Garden) Rose Dress Shoes (!) Cost: 3000g, Level: 20, Weight: 1lbs Cute in their presentation and easy to move around in! These are the standard footwear apparel for our waitstaff. This is a wand-type item that can be worn on the feet and is flagged AntiMale. AC -20, Int/Wis/Dex +2, Mana +50 Contains 30 charges of Lv120 'Mana Restore' (Bountiful Garden) A Pleated, Dark Rose Dress Skirt (!) Cost: 2500g, Level: 30, Weight: 1lbs Stylish and elegant, this classy skirt is the standard legwear apparel for our waitstaff. This is an armor that can be worn on the legs and is flagged AntiMale. AC: 38 pierce/slash/bash, 45 Magic Int & Wis +2, HP/Mana/Mov +50 Adds resistance to iron & silver (Bountiful Garden) A Ruffle-Sleeved, Rose-Hued Blouse (!) Cost: 2500g, Level: 30, Weight: 1lbs Professional with a touch of grace, this pretty blouse is the standard upperwear apparel for our waitstaff. This is an armor that can be worn on the torso and is flagged AntiMale. AC: 38 pierce/slash/bash, 45 magic Int & Wis +2, HP/Mana/Mov +50 Adds resistance to charm & mental A Soft and Cuddly Flammie Plushie (!) (1) Cost: 7500g, Level: 85, Weight: 1lbs A soft, furry and squishy representation of the gentle Manabeast herself. A strong magical aura surrounds this toy; known to bring happiness to those who can afford one! This is a wand-type item that can be held. Mov +150, Mana/HP +250, Damroll/Hitroll +5, Str & Wis +2 Contains 20 charges of Lv100 'Float' A Giant Sunflower Pillow (!)(1) Cost: 3000g, Level: 12, Weight: 3lbs A bright decoration to throw around the house, yet sturdy enough to bring into combat! This is a furniture-type item that increases HP/Mana regen rates by 300%, can hold one person, and can be worn as a shield. HP +75, Con +3, AC -20, Mana +30 A Golden Ankh of Venus (!)(%)(1) Cost: 2000g, Level: 30, Weight: 0lbs A symbol of the female gender itself, this trinket is guaranteed to turn your world upside down! Or is it inverted? We're not too sure, really. Has a unique effect if used with the full Bountiful Garden Waitress' ensemble. This is a useable item that can be worn around the neck. When used, it will cast Lv30 'Change Sex' & 'Extension' on the user if a target is not selected, or a specified player if one is selected. It has unlimited charges, with a cooldown of 3 minutes. Wis & Int +2, Mana +50 A Flammie Jetbike (!)(1) Cost: 6000g, Level: 50, Weight: 5lbs Highly prized and consistently ranked at the top of most customers' "Most-Wanted" lists, this blazing vehicle boasts speed and durability, as well as easy carrying ability when not in use! This is a vehicle that is ignores movement during usage, is fast, and flying. It can hold 2 people, and can be worn on the body. Damroll +3, AC -10, HP +75, Mana +50, Mov +100 A Piece of Mind (!)(x) Cost: 1500g, Level: 1, Weight: 0lbs The long-awaited counterpart to the Piece of Heart, obtaining four of these will boost your maximum Mana by 50! Collect four of these and turn them in to an Immortal to obtain +50 Max Mana. A Token of Expansion (!)(x) Cost: 2600g, Level: 1, Weight: 0lbs Bigger houses, more room, happier guests! This token allows you to expand your house space by one room. Useful when you just don't have enough restring tokens (damn that stingy Lilly)! Give this token to an Immortal in charge of Player Housing to waive the cost of 1 room! Mobs, objects, and anything else not included. A Token of Conversion (!)(x)(1) Cost: 1800g, Level: 85, Weight: 0lbs You asked, and we answered! This token allows an adventurer to exchange 50 practice sessions for 5 training sessions! The power involved is a fickle one, however, and only one of these may be used per incarnation! This is a useable item that will deduct 50 practices and bestow 5 trains to the user. The player is then flagged for the playthrough, and may not use another one until reaching the appropriate level of their next remort session.